


Love tied in a Ring

by KiaraKarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Idol Miya Atsumu, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-School Teacher Hinata Shouyou, Relationship Reveal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma
Summary: Idol Atsumu & Pre-school Teacher ShoyoAfter a 3-month tour, Atsumu comes back and the first thing he does when he is home...Devour Hinata Shouyou~Fluff and Smut - what a good combination XD
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 234





	Love tied in a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote on the whim...
> 
> My phone had accidently deleted it so I had to re-write the whole thing ^^"
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The flight from America to Japan was way too fucking long. Atsumu was groaning loudly. Osamu hit him over the back of his head. "Would you shut the hell up? You've been doing that since we left. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Atsumu didn't even have the energy to glare at his brother, he leaned against thd window. "I wanna see Shoyo~" His twin rolled his eyes "You've only been separated for 3 months not 3 years" The blond gasped "3 months almost feel like 3 years, okay!! Wouldn't you miss your lover even if you were gone for 3 days?" The gray-haired shook his head. "No, I wouldn't" "What are you talking about? I know you, we are Twins!! You would definitely miss your lover"

"Just because we are Twins, it doesn't mean that we are 100% the same. Or are you saying that I have a shot at Hinata?" Osamu looked at him. Atsumu's face was red and he waved his fist in the air. "If you dare get anywhere near my Shoyo, I will beat you up even if you are my twin"

"So don't say useless stuff like that and go to sleep" his twin brother said, put his headphones and sleeping mask and turned away. Atsumu got his phone out and looked through the pictures of Hinata. He smiled and slowly fell asleep.

_**~Japan, Tokyo Elementary~** _

"Now little kiddos, let's do some painting!!" Hinata clapped his hands and the little children laughed happily. They got their water colours and sat around the table. The ginger put on a CD, which happened to be his boyfriend's. Not like he did that on purpose, no, he would never. Unlike all the other Black Jackal albums, this one had soft songs with slow music. It was perfect and the children loved it. Hinata sat back and watched the kids, while listening to Atsumu's voice.

 _'I miss him so much... I wonder when he'll be back... hahhh'_ he sighed.

He called him earlier but for some reason his phone was out of service. Then he remembered that Atsumu was probably sleeping. He sighed again. He really liked Atsumu, but his fans didn't know that he was in a relationship or that he was gay.

 _'There were probably some pretty girls over there... They would love to be with Atsumu... But he is with me... What will happen when they find out that he is going out with a guy??'_ he was insecure.

There was a tap to his knee. He looked down at a little girl with owlish eyes. "What is it Keiko-chan?" "Uncle Hina, you look sad..." she mumbled. Hinata almost squealed at her cuteness and picked her up when she made grabby hands. "I'm alright Keiko-chan, just thinking about a lot of things."

The bell rang and it was time for the kids to get picked up by their parents. Hinata placed Keiko down when he saw Akaashi. The little girl smiled and ran over to him. "Papa!!!" The older man lifted her up and pulled her closer, nuzzling noses. It was a loving sight to see. Hinata and Akaashi had a small conversation before Akaashi and Keiko left.

Hinata was in his classroom, cleaning up the mess that was created by the little monsters. In the background, the album was still playing and Hinata was slowly swaying his hips to the rhythm. The ginger was so focused on his task, that he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps getting closer to him. He stood up and was suddenly hugged from behind. He froze in place, his eyes widen. 'What to do? What if this is some murderer?' his heart was racing, but then he heard the voice, he longed to hear.

"I like seeing you, dancing with this body of yours, maybe I should give you a private concert, hm Shoyo~" The man whispered into his ear and bit the earlobe. Hinata squeaked and held a hand to his ear, before turning to the guy. "Atsumu!! I told you many times, my ears are sensitive!!" he pouted. "Aww no welcome home for me, babe?" he leaned in closer and smile charmingly at his lover. Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer "welcome home~" he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, standing on his tip toes and kissed him.

Atsumu grinned into the kiss and pulled Hinata's body closer to his, putting more pressure into the kiss. It was a sloppy mess, but they loved it.

After a few minutes they separated and left the school. In the car, Atsumu's hand wandered up and down his lover's leg. Hinata squirmed in his seat, even tho Atsumu only touched his leg, the ginger felt warmth all over his body. The blond smirked at him and Hinata would have hit him, but he couldn't. He hadn't seen Atsumu in 3 months, but his touch... He had jerked off to pictures and videos of Atsumu, his voice always pushed him over the edge. That's why Hinata likes the slow and emotional songs they play, if he were to hear the other songs, he would immediately have a boner.

When they arrived home, Atsumu didn't waste time and quickly picked Hinata up. The shorter wrapped his legs around the other's waist and his arms around the slender neck. Atsumu pulled Hinata's head closer and crushed his lips against the plush ones. He fumbled with the keys and finally threw the door open and pinning Hinata against the wall, pressing his body closer to him. They both let out a gasp when their erections rubbed against each other and looked at each other. With a nod, they moved to the bedroom while littering the floor with their clothes.

_**~In the Bedroom - Smut Time~** _

Atsumu sat at the edge of the bed, naked and legs spread slightly. Hinata's eyes were lustful and got on his knees, between his lover's legs. He took the hot throbbing shaft and gave it a few light rubs. Shoyo leaned closer to the blond's dick and licked it. First the tip, then he dragged his tongue down to the base and sucked a little at it, before slowly going back up again, dragging his tongue against the pulsing vein. Atsumu's eyes followed as the wet muscle made it's way back to the tip and licked over it. Hinata engulfed the tip with his lips, sucking at it, before taking Atsumu in inch by inch. The older groaned when he felt his lover's small mouth wrapped around him. His hand found it's way to the back of Hinata's head and he softly grasped his ginger locks. "ahh, just like that baby... God I missed your mouth and the way your tongue moves..." Hinata hummed sending vibrations throw Atsumu's dick.

"Baby... lemme fuck your mouth" Shoyo flushed and sat up straight, his mouth wide open. Atsumu stood up and put his dick against Hinata's lips and slowly pushed in. They locked eyes, Hinata blinked once and that was the older's sign. He softly threaded his fingers with the ginger's hair and started to push in and out faster. The tip hit the back of Shoyo's throat multiple times and when he was close he held it there and released all his come. The warm liquid filled the ginger's throat and he swallowed it with delight.

Atsumu picked Hinata up and laid him down on the bed. There was quite a contrast between the snow white bedsheets and Shoyo's slightly tanned skin. The blond's hands roamed around the slender and lean body, his hands left a burning sensation behind. He pinched his nipples and sucked at them. Then Atsumu moved down, spreading Hinata's legs apart and biting and licking at the inside. "Please Atsumuuu..." the ginger grasped the sheets. The blond pulled his lover's lower body up and squeezed the bubbly butt. Hinata mewled and moaned, Atsumu loved the sounds coming out of his love's mouth. He smirked and leaned down, licking and sucking at his entrance. The ginger's eyes shot open and a hand made it's way to the blond locks. "A-Atsumu... not there... feels weird..." he said but Atsumu just kept going. His tongue penetrated the tight hole and Hinata gasped as the wet muscle moved around in him. After a few minutes, Hinata came all over him and Atsumu pulled away to admire the mess he created.

Hinata had a pinkish tint on his tanned skin, he was sweating, his hair was clinging to his forehead and he was taking deep breaths. "You look absolutely delicious Shoyo~" Atsumu's voice dropped an octave or two, making the boy under him tremble in delight. "Now i need to prepare you~" he lubed up his fingers and put two in, scissoring the boy's entrance. "ahh, you are so very tight Shoyo... I can't wait to put it in and ram into you..." he smirked as the boy moaned. "you would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, another finger entering Hinata. "I wouldn't... like it... I would... love it... ahh!!" Hinata gasped loudly.

"Oh, I found your sweet spot~" Atsumu kept his fingers buried in deep and only moved his fingertips over the prostate over and over again. Shoyo began to shake and clenched around his lover's fingers, but the blond kept the rim stretched. Finally, Hinata couldn't take it anymore and came again. The taller pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He lubed up his shaft and pressed the tip against Shoyo's entrance.

Atsumu leaned over and rested his elbows next to the ginger's head. "Are you ready, Baby?" Shoyo nodded and held onto his lover's shoulders. "Itadakimasu~" with one swift movement, Atsumu thrusted into Hinata. The boy arched his back and threw his head against the pillow.The blond stayed inside the other for a few minutes, so that he could adjusted. When he felt that the boy relaxed he started moving at slow but steady pace. Hinata moaning into Atsumu's ear was a huge turn on, but he won't pick up the pace unless his partner agrees. To his luck, the boy under him, urged him to pick up the pace and give it to him harder. The blond complied and snapped his hips against Shoyo's in a fast pace, almost feral. Hinata left red marks all across his lover's shoulders. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans and screams filled the bedroom. Hinata came with a loud scream of "God Atsumu!!", clenching on Atsumu's dick, making him come with a groan, spilling his warm cum into the boy's walls.

The blond changed their position to Hinata sitting on his lap, riding him. The boy was trembling whenever he moved up. Atsumu smirked as hebcane up with an idea. When Shoyo moved down, his lover would thrust upwards, hitting the ginger's prostate spot on. That had him moan out and hold onto the other for support. "A-Atsumu... I can't... move anymore..." he looked at the blond with pouty lips and teary eyes. Atsumu's dick got slightly bigger and he grasped Hinata's hips moving the boy up and down his shaft. Shoyo came all over Atsumu's chest and the taller painted the smaller's inside with his cum.

Messy, sloppy kisses were exchanged and many positions were practiced.

Hinata and Atsumu came for the n-th time and both fell to the bed exhausted. They looked at each other and smiled. The blond stood up and went to the bathroom. When he cane back, he had a water bottle and a fluffy towel in his hands. He gave the bottle to his lover and wiped him clean. "Thank you Atsumu~" that earned the boy a loving kiss to his lips. "Anything for you, Baby~" Atsumu walked away again. Hinata tried his best to move, but his lower back hurt too much, so he decided to just sit there.

Atsumu was in the kitchen, getting Shoyo's favourite ice cream. In his hand he held a small velvet box. He took a few deep breaths and walked back to the bedroom, where he saw his small lover sitting in the middle of fluffy blankets and pillows. He smiled at him and set the ice cream next to Hinata, before climbing on the bed and sitting in front of him.

Shoyo was slightly confused, but nonetheless smiled. "Baby... Shoyo... we have known each other for quite a long time and I still can't believe that we've been a couple for over 6 years. You are truly beautiful from your sunshine smile to your sparkling eyes, which shine brighter than any star. I love your determintation and your stubborness. I love your stories and each and every noise you make. I also love how small you are, I just wanna put you in my pocket and take you with me" Hinata playfully hit him and Atsumu laughed. "I shouldn't beat around the bush, so... _Hinata Shoyo, my love, my life, my star, my universe... Will you marry me?"_ he pulled the box out from behind his back and held it out to Shoyo.

Shoyo, who had listened to everything with a smile, froze and his mouth dropped open. His eyes started to tear up and he was crying. **"Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!"** he screamed and tackled Atsumu, not caring about his back pain. The older hugged the boy closer to him. _"I love you, Shoyo~" "I love you too, Atsumu~"_ they leaned in for a deep passionate kiss.

**_~The next day~_ **

Atsumu posted a picture of him and Hinata where the latter held his hand out which had the ring on.

_"Finally propsed to my sweetheart of 6 years!!_

_fell for him at first sight and I'm never letting him go!!_

_I know that you, Black Jackal Fans, are probably disappointed about this, but I hope you understand that I can never love someone like I love my Baby~_

_Please keep supporting Black Jackal and us!!!"_

The comment section was flooded with _"congratulations"_ and _"we already knew you had someone special"_ and _"you two are soooo cute!!!"_

Atsumu and Shoyo didn't expect the support they got but were happy nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: KiaraKarma
> 
> For future updates & other stuff
> 
> Love y'all <3


End file.
